


The New Order: Mother of Murder

by Dark_Frejya



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Maledom/Femsub, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: The 3rd and final part of The New Order. The FBI agent has been dating August Walker 2 years without knowing of his true identity. Now he is exposed and the chaos has unravelled.
Relationships: August Walker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The New Order: Mother of Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the mission impossible franchise or August Walker

Shock and terror are not even words compared to the sensation that runs through my body. I hold the TV remote with a shaking hand, watching the news coverage in horror.

The sickness takes my guts, spreading to my limb. So weak that I lose sensation. I nearly crawl as I make my way to the bathroom. My feeble hand reaching the wall, like a blind man trying to sense through eternal darkness. 

The agonized banshee screams are echoing in my mind, I am not quite certain of what’s real or a figment of my imagination. Only one thing is certain: 

The man I’m in love with is a monster, and he just ended the world. 

Just a week before the incident, he took me to Venice. He said they will come for him, for us, so it’s better to stay low. The first few days were nothing but wine and cheese and fucking till my body felt charred. Then one morning he went missing, left me a note by the bed telling me to not try to go outside. He left me a gun, and I’m still not sure if it was for my protection or for me to end myself.

When I tried to leave I discovered the windows were barred and the door locked from the outside.

Oh, August, how romantic of you. 

I hold onto the sink, staring at myself. The skin around my eyes seems purple and hollow. I’m sick, of fear and of anxiety. I haven’t heard from him since he left. For all I know he might be dead, he might have gone with the explosions, he might have gotten killed a little bit before or after the incident, his beautiful face, vaporized. Maybe he got caught and this entire time I am here, stuck in a luxury apartment, at this little piece of heaven with no means or ways to know his whereabouts or rescue him.

I wash my face with cold water, taking a deep breath when I hear the main door being unlocked. I hurry to the bedroom, taking the gun that I left on the antique Venetian nightstand and hide behind the king-size bed. 

The intruder paces toward the house in heavy rushed movements. I load the gun, releasing the safety and cock it in his direction as he appears at the bedroom’s doorway. I might be a rogue, I might be a woman broken and betrayed by her own heart, but I’m still an FBI agent. 

“Fuck!!”

I nearly shot him, the relief that runs through my body all at once actually frightens me.

August is covered with blood, his once blue shirt is now mahogany. His hands and face, sticky with streams of red. His thick moustache is caked with blood and the few days’ stubbles that usually adorn his cheeks and chin are almost grown to a full beard. 

“I could’ve shot you!” I scream at him, angry and broken at once. My hand rubs the gun against my forehead as my eyes become watery. 

He sighs with relief himself, probably also glad to not get shot by the woman he claims to love. I honestly don’t know if August actually loves me or loves the fact that he owns me. 

He puts his hands in the air to calm me down., His breath is short and somewhat erratic as he ran here but he is not fearful, he is disturbingly calm. “It’s okay Lizzy, everything is okay now.”

Okay? Okay?!

I place the gun back on the nightstand and rush toward him, his hands are still spread as if to welcome me into a lover’s embrace but I want none of that now. My fists hit his chest with all my might as I push him away. He releases a long grunt of pain, somewhere under all this blood he must be injured.

“You’re a monster! What have you done?!” I scream at the top of my lungs, my voice breaking. If the neighbours haven’t complained about the other noises we made they definitely won’t complain about this, besides I am sure no one hardly cares after what just happened.

He gently takes my elbows in his hands, pulling me toward him and looking down at me with a grin full of malice and pride. “What I promised you I’d do; I have no secrets from you, I told you about the nuclear weapon.” 

He did, he told me about his manifest, chanted it to me while he was sliding inside me as if it was a mystic ritual of some sort. I’m pretty sure it got him harder than I did. 

“Innocent people…” 

“No such animal,” he replies and leaves my elbows. He turns to the bathroom, opening the tap and beginning to wash his hands. 

I look down at my vanilla-coloured nightgown, my fingers twisting the delicate fabric. It’s stained with droplets of blood. 

I walk into the bathroom after him, watching as he defiles the large sink with bloodied water. He unbuttons his shirt, letting out a groan before letting it fall to the floor. I see his muscular back, stained with blue and black. His shoulder was pierced by a gun wound. 

I hiss, immediately moving to tend his injury. “You were shot!”

“Don’t worry about it, I had it taken care of.” he moves away from my touch. “Just be careful around it for the next couple of days, fucking Ethan Hunt…”

He washes the rest of his face and neck and then combs his fingers through his hair. It’s been growing out too, getting slightly curly. I linger at the thought of how long I have been here alone, locked in this apartment with no means to escape except with a gun to end my life. 

“You left me here.” 

He leans against the sink, his strong arms grasping at the marble stone as he turns to look at me. “I came back, babygirl. Did you think I’d give up on you? Now that we’re finally free?”

“You could have died and I’d be locked up here starving! So much for ‘you’re free to leave whenever you want’!” I recite his words from when I found out about his true identity and his vicious plan. I knew back then that he was lying. I am not free, but it doesn’t matter. I am frivolous. I know this is wrong, I know this man is cruel. But then he looks at me all I want to do is be at his mercy. 

“Sweetheart…” he calls out, turning toward me, taking my cheek in his hand. I slightly moan at his touch, a moment ago I thought I might never feel it again. “I did this to protect you, they would have used you against me.”

Fury washes over me and I slap his hand away “Am I a pawn now?!” 

He shakes his head and turns away staring at himself in the mirror. His hand strokes his rugged face, looking displeased with his appearance. You’d think an anarchist wouldn’t care two shits about his looks, but August is somehow all about looking suave. 

“You’re not a pawn, you’re my love. Ethan knew that I’d kill anyone who just as much gets close to you.”

Yes, he will. My partner who came to check up on me after I disappeared for two weeks, then the hotel staff member in Paris was “ogling” me and finally, some random man who August swears, he was spying on us here at Venice and was one of Ethan’s people. But all of this hardly matters. He called me his love.

“I couldn’t risk my mission not knowing that you’re safe,” he explains and opens the small cabinet above the sink, where he finds his straight edge barber razor blade. Even his shaving has to be in style.

I stand next to him, drinking in his reflection as he smears the shaving foam all over his cheeks but his moustache. Bruised and sore, I find him even more attractive than before. Maybe it’s the harrowing thought of him being dead, the nightmare I was thrown into, believing August is gone and I am left to face this new world on my own. But here he is, my lover, my survivor, he is alive and I find myself extremely aroused. l let my gaze fall to his perfectly shaped behind and his thick thighs, wishing he’d be out of his bloodstained trousers and inside me instead. 

“We might have to lay low for a few days, follow the communication line from the other apostles. Once it’s safe we can go anywhere you want,” he promises and presses the blade against his jaw, beginning to shave it carefully.

“Anywhere?…” I test him, looking at the way the blade slides across his jawline, cleaning away the path and exposing the sensitive skin. “Have I ever broken my promises to you?” he answers, washing the blade and then returning it under his chin. 

Something primal stirs inside me, I must have gone completely mad. No, it’s Eros and Thanatos. All this death just made me feel alive, he must feel it too, he must feel this all the time, this is why he is so demanding.

“August,” I call his name and move closer until my head is next to his shoulder. I lay a kiss on his bicep. He smells carnal, all that sweat, musk, and blood.

“What is it, babygirl?” he asks returning his gaze to the mirror to finish the task. 

“May I?” I reach out my hands in a request for his blade. I have seen it in a movie once and always wanted to try it. He turns his face to me and I can see the hesitation in his big blue eyes before surrendering the blade to my demanding fingers.

I take the steel in my hands, watching my reflection dance upon it. The blade is so sharp the light breaks upon its edge. I step on my toes and spread one arm around his throat, pressing the blade against it.

“Careful,” he warns me, unamused by my actions.

“Does it make you hard?” I ask and bite my lower lip, my breasts brushing against his back. “To think I can just kill you right now?”

He gives me half a smirk, we’re past that. If I wanted him dead I would have killed him in his sleep by now.

“Why, are you wet right now?” he raises his eyebrow at my reflection.

Oh, you have no idea. 

I move the blade across his throat and then slowly beneath his chin. I make sure all the stray stubbles are shaved away. August follows my actions carefully and intently as if he is trying to analyse my behaviour.

“Is Ethan dead?” I ask him, moving the blade across his left cheek, ever so cautious. 

I see the triumph dance across his beaming eyes. It wasn’t about revenge, he was always about the mission, about the anarchy. But Ethan became a pain in his ass once his identity was exposed. August realized this will put me in danger once all hell breaks loose.

“Dead.”

I smile at my lover’s achievement, my body grinding even more against his back. I even allow my leg between his large thighs, hearing him take a deep breath. I treat him like he would treat me. I wonder if he is feeling emasculated right now.

One last stroke of the blade against his wonderful skin, I glide the razor up when he releases a deep hiss of pain and clasps his fingers around my slender wrist. I gape at the mirror, watching the perfectly slanted cut that begins to bleed upon his cheek. August grimaces as he holds my hand away.

“That hurts, babygirl.”

I reach my free hand to his face, my fingers moving to wipe away the blood before I suck it from my finger. 

August applies pressure against my wrist, holding so tight the razor blade falls from my hand and lands inside the messy sink.

“Being a bad girl, Lizzy?” he asks, still holding my wrist but now turning to walk with me out of the bathroom. I smile widely at him, beginning to pull away, to direct him into the large Venetian dining room. This apartment, I am not sure how he came by it, but it looks like something out of a film. Carved pillars and walls decorated with gold floral embellishments surround the beautiful room. The floor is polished wood and the dining table is large and antique. 

“You are frisky.” he notions, his hand moving to grab my ass, squeezing it tightly. 

“Oh wait…” I remember why. Fuck, with all the hysteria and chaos around us, I forgot I ran out of pills. I’ve been unprotected for a little bit over 5 days now, that’s why I must be going insane. August pushes me slightly against the table, moving to kiss my temple while his hands roam every inch of my body. I giggle and turn my back to face him, allowing him to engulf me with his large arm while his hard cock pushes against my ass.

“You have no idea how much I missed your cunt.” he murmurs darkly, sniffing my clean hair, his other hand reaches to lift the skirt of my nightgown and then to stroke feverishly between my thighs. 

“Wait…” I try to speak coherently but lost the battle to the hand that slides my panties aside and exposes my pussy. Rough fingers enter me with no preparation, pumping in and out while his thumb caresses my clit. 

“Wait for what? Hmm?” August asks in a voice so low and dangerous I can’t help myself but clench my thighs together and grind at his hand, deriving more sweet friction. He kisses and nips at my neck while the familiar sensation of his moustache pricks my skin.

“We need…” I break into a hopeless moan, my mind emptying of thoughts as he rubs himself against my behind. His hard erection impossibly large, teasing my ass while his fingers curl deep inside. I’m hanging on the tendrils of bliss, feeling the fire beginning to burn its way between my legs. I reach an arm around his neck and push my ass hard against his cock as I clench around his fingers with pure pleasure. 

August withdraws his fingers and turns me to face him. He makes a show out of sucking on his fingers, wanting me to see how much he enjoys tasting me. I bite my lower lip, still panting as I climb down from my climax. 

“We can’t.” It pains me to say this, but I put my hands in front of August as if to stop him from advancing toward me. 

He chuckles at me, moving my hands away and pinning them against the table. “What the fuck is this game, now?” he takes my lips in his, kissing me deeply, forbidding me from answering. The word “No” doesn’t really interest him.

I pull away, licking my lips while we’re both unable to stop grinding against one another “I’ll take you in my mouth,” I suggest and lick my lips again while August lowers his head to nuzzle and nibble at my throat. 

“Why?”

“I ran out of pills for nearly a week, unless you have condoms…” I finally answer.

August lifts his head back to stare at me, his eyes, hazy with lust but now there is a dark spark inside them. A small smirk begins to light up his chiselled face, the endearing dimples form. 

“You’re ovulating.” 

He releases one of my hands only so he can squeeze my breasts, feeling how they’re fuller than usual and tender to his touch. I let out a surprised moan, my lips gaping against his mouth.

“I’m sorry.” I apologize, giving him a small pout and then try to slide my way down to my knees but he holds my shoulder tightly, keeping me in my place. He then pushes his thighs between my legs. He kisses me again, this time deeper, his tongue dancing over mine, demanding as always while both his hands grab my ass and lift me slightly to sit at the edge of the table.

“Stop,” I chuckle as he breaks the kiss. Trying to wriggle my way down but he returns his grip to my shoulder, plastering my back against the wooden table while fumbling with his belt.

“We’re going to make a baby, Lizzy.” he apprises me, his hands pushing the hem of nightgown until I’m forced to take it off.

“Are you insane?” I try to sit up, putting my hands on his hairy chest and stroking tenderly bargaining. “You want a child after what you did? Thousands are dead”

He ignores my refusal, his eyes flooded with excitement.

“I’ve never seen things clearer than this. I’ve given you a new world, and you will give me a child, born out of our love and chaos. I was hoping you’d see things my way by now” His reasoning is the musing of a madman. His eyes shining with a parade of sinful lust and his hubris, but if he is Icarus, soaring higher will not melt his wings, he’d destroy the sun before there’d be any chance of that. “This child will not know the vile of the old world, he will be free, this is our genesis”

I would have liked to have a child one day, but August Walker - A father? I couldn’t process this idea no matter how hard I am trying to.

“Come here,” he growls at me, his hand tugging at my underwear so forcefully it rips. He pushes me back down to lie completely exposed on the dinner table, served as a gift to the demi-god. 

“August!” I call out his name in some attempt to protest again. There is simply no winning with him, I’m like a small rabbit that’s locked in a cage with a tiger.

The breath pushes out of my lungs as he enters me hard and swift. He has one hand on my throat as he hovers above me and another hand holds my leg against his hip. I am not given the benefit of getting used to his girth inside me, he likes it when it hurts at first. 

There cannot be peace first before greater suffering.

“You’ll be the mother of my child.” he murmurs as he fucks into me, groaning as my canal wraps around his thick erection. Helpless moans escape me as he thrusts deeper and deeper as if demanding entrance to my womb, and my body is more than eager to grant it. My cunt suckles on his swollen erection, begging for his seed. Every time August pulls out the throb in me increases, trying to suck him more and more. 

I arch against the wooden surface, giving in to August, holding my hand over his wrist while he holds my throat in control as if there is anywhere left to escape. He pulls my leg higher around his hip, allowing him deeper access. His predatory gaze is fixed upon mine while he takes me in this primal union.

“Fuck, look at you, you want this more than I do,” he growls, increasing the pace, now pounding me mercilessly while his groans flood the room along with the elegant sound our wet bodies make as they collide together. “I’m coming in there.”

I cry with defeat, my body unable to take it anymore. The rush of ecstasy trembles through my core, sweeping me away along with any irrational thought. 

I call out of love for him, violently pushing my groin to swallow him whole into me. My entire existence tremors, milking his cock so he will finally give me what he demands. He tries to cheat, pushing himself harder into me, so vigorous and forceful it elicits high cries from my lips. My flesh is too tender, I come for the third time.

August lets out a loud shout as he finally succumbs, pumping me full of his cum and continuing to push into me as so it will fill me deeper inside.

I am incredibly raw, breathless as he choked too hard this time. But August always cares for me after going too rough, as if I’m praised for withstanding his anger. He collects me in his arms and cradles me, planting a lingering loving kiss over my head.

“My love,” he murmurs while I tremble against him, my legs wrapped around his waist to keep him close. “Don’t worry, you will look perfect with my child inside you.”

~*~

Come Christmas we welcome our first child, a boy. We name him James Alexander Walker.

I am still not used to the fact that I am a mother, looking at the little helpless creature in my arms as he blindly latches to my breast. He has August’s chin, the deep dimple. Before birth, I hoped he would one day inherit my compassion but now as I look at him all I think is that I am capable of murdering thousands to protect our son.

August walks into the living room of the log cabin we now live in. Watching me with curiosity as I breastfeed James. His eyes are examining, there is no softness in them, only calmness that feels sinister. 

“I would kill for you, for both of you,” He speaks and allows his hand to stroke my hair. His fingers entangling into my long strands before moving to brush onto Jame’s delicate head. His gaze darkens, becoming more severe 

“Anyone that comes in our way”. 


End file.
